Beauty Lust
by C Nelson
Summary: Everyone is human. BElla is the allstar at school and Edward is well Edward, you just have to read and find out for yourself. Will the two end up together? Don't like it, don't read it. ExB.
1. Think nothing of it

**Author's Note: Ok here is the new story, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

10 seconds left and I raced down the field hockey field, _This is it, Bella, you are going to win it all._ I thought to my self as I accepted the pass from one of my team mates. I was entering the striking circle and dodged several of the defense players. I drove the ball and BAM! Right past the goalie into the goal. The clock buzzed, Forks High School had just own the state championship 3-2.

There was a mix of fans, players and coaches coming on to the field, all at once. Everybody was screaming. I had to get away from it all. As much as I love the attention, I really needed to be by myself for a few minutes. I walked off of the field and over to the main school building when I noticed a strange sliver Volvo parked all by it's self, at th4e far end of the parking lot. I shrugged, nothing really to get worked up about, it was just probably someone's from the other team. I kept walking until I got all the way to Charlie's house.

**I realize that this is very short and brief but I need to get the prologue out there before the actual story starts! REVIEW, keep it or leave it? **


	2. Love Addict

**Author's note: Ok thanks for all of the reviews! Here is chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_I kept walking until I got all the way to Charlie's house._

The rest of the weekend was the same as very other weekend. Everyone kept calling me either to tell me that I did a great job at the game and/or asked me if I wanted to hang out at the party that was that night. More or less my classmates asked about the last one. I said no to all of the party invites. Don't get me wrong I love to go out with all of my friends but it gets kind of awkward when I am forced to hang out with my ex, Mike Newton. I still can't believe that I dated him. He's is just a stuck up jock. (A/N No offense to any people that play sports, I play sports too.)

Anyway, besides the amount of phone calls, I had a pretty normal weekend. I did my homework and got most of it all done up until next week, which was pretty good, for me at least.

Monday morning I got up and I was greeted, yet again, but more clouds. But I really didn't mind, I love the weather in Forks, it helps me stay pale. I took a quick shower, got out, dried off, then put the towel around me and walked back to my small room to get some clothes for the day.

I walked over to my closet, after I came into the room, and started look through all of my clothes until I found what I was looking for. I black sweater dress, which came down to a little above my knees, a pair of Red high heels, and my red pea coat. I dress and looked in the mirror in my room. Now what to do with my hair? That was the question. I looked over at the clock, 5:41 A.M. I had gotten up a little bit earlier than I had planned but that just meant that I had more to do my hair. I decided to keep it simple. I brushed it then I made my side bangs and then put a few pieces in a clip, perfect. No make-up, today. I thought to myself. I never really wore make-up, only if I had a zit the size of mount rush more on my forehead.

I walked out of my room, grabbing my bad and walked down the stairs. I grabbed a pop tart and made my way out the door. Remembering to grab my car keys and a my gym bag by the front door.

I walked outside to my black Pontiac Solstice (Picture in profile) and got in. I decided that I was warm enough for the top to be down. I put it down and plugged in my I-pod video to the hook-up. It started to play Love Addict By: Family Force 5. (I suggest that you start listening to that song.) I put it on full blast.

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it

Doctor, Doctor, I've got an emergency  
It seems I'm head over heels, a case of L-O-V-E  
It's like I'm glowing inside  
Yeah, a light I can't hide

It takes about two seconds to get to the high school before the song was over, but I wanted to listen to it for a little longer so I drove around looking for a parking spot.

And if this feeling is bad then I don't wanna be right  
What I've got in my soul gives me the highest delight  
Oh yeah it's better than drugs  
In fact it's sent from above, huh huh

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it

Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, G'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic  
Love addict, Love addict

Need a refill cause I just can't get enough  
I've got a fever, oh yeah, and the prescription's love  
So lay the truth on me  
Cause that is all that I need

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it.

The song was just ending when I pulled into a parking spot next to a silver Volvo.

Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, G'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic  
Love addict, Love addict

I'm blessed, I must confess  
My heart is pounding in my chest  
Cause this love's the best  
I'm just a love addict

Coming down with something outrageous  
Lookout now cause it so contagious  
This feeling's got me reeling  
So amped up that I hit the ceiling  
Gotta clear my throat  
Huh huh, now I gotta have some more

Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it.

I pulled out both of my bags and started to walk to my locker. When I got there I put my stuff in and started to walk to my first class.

_**The End of the Day!**_

The end of the day came pretty quick, seeing what was coming after school, basketball try-outs. Basketball is my favorite sport and I have been playing it for almost my whole life. I couldn't wait to try-out. I walked to the locker room and changed quickly. I walked out of the locker room and on the court only to find it had about 20 boys. I walked to Coach Clash and that's when I notice 7 of my basketball and field hockey teammates standing talking to coach.

"But Coach, that's not fair." Someone said. The boys were doing layouts and three-point throws.

"I realize this girls but you have to listen-" Coach said.

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked over to them.

"There is no girl's basketball team this year." Coach said calmly.

"WHAT?!" I almost screamed.

"I am sorry Bella but there is no coach and there is no way that I can coach two different varsity teams, boys and girls are just on two different levels of stamina."

I though about this for I minute, I knew for a fact that I was faster, stronger and better at basketball then most of the guys out on the court currently.

"Coach?" I asked. The girls were already starting to leave.

"Yes Bella?"

"I want to try-out for the boy's team." I said, calm cool and collective.

"Bella I am sorry but that is why there are two different teams to begin with, it just-" I cut him short but running over to a short boy and asked him, "Can I please have your ball for a minute?" I flashed him a dazzling smile.

"S-sure." HE came out with and handed me the ball. I shot the ball from the half-court line, but I didn't wait for the ball to reach the net. I grabbed the next basketball I saw and started for a lay-up to the basket.

Some of the guys thought it would be funny to try and block me but I dodged them all, leaving them dumbstruck. I made the lay-up, I also new that I made the three pointer because of the surprised looks on all the players and Coach Clash. I walked back over to coach and asked, "Did I am the team?"

He looked over to the team and asked, "All in favor of Bella joining the team?"

All of the boys raised there hands, all but one.

Edward Cullen.

**Ok there is chapter two, I hope you liked it. Review! I am not sure when I can update again because tomorrow night Bones and House start so I will be watching those after homework and such. **


	3. Teammates or not

**Author's note: ok you guys review so much that I just had to keep writing and per the fact that this chapter has been burning in my mind all day long.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_All of the boys raised there hands, all but one._

_Edward Cullen._

Damn him, I knew that he would do something like this. Edward and I have disliked each other since the third grade and we are what seniors currently. There is a lot of hate there and it needs to be put into a outlet.

"All right Bella, there is nothing I can do because the team, or all but one, wants you on the team." Coach said and then he called practice over for the day and that we were to be here tomorrow at the same time. My girl teammates were still standing on the side lines, so I went over to go and talk to them.

"Are you guys going to try-out?" I asked.

"No." They all answered at once.

"Ok, this will be a one woman show, I guess." They all laughed and left the gym. Most of the guys had already left; I got over to the gym entrance doors when I heard my name being called by none other than, Edward Cullen.

"Bella!" Edward called behind me.

'What?" I asked not turning around to look at him.

"Play with me." Is he out of his mind?

"Look Edward I just don't like you like that, take that back I don't like you at all so it really"-

"No Bella not that, play one on one." He said, trying to fight back laughter.

"Fine." I turned on my heel and walked over to the half court line. I dribbled the ball up to Edward and did a spin dribble and made a lay-up.

"You turn." I said the sarcasm dripping in my voice.

I passed him the ball and he dodged me and made a lay-up. I left him by, yeah that's what I will tell myself.

'Your turn." Mimicking me.

I took the ball with no reply and decided to make him run for him money.

Something basket's later the score ended up being 52-50. Me. I own.

"Did I make the team?" I asked and headed out of the door, not waiting for a reply. The tension was building, it was just a matter of time before one of us cracked and it wasn't going to be me.

**Author's note: Here is another Chapter! Review and I will try and update soon. Well I am off to go finish Geometry homework then going to watch Bones and House!**


	4. Gimme More

**Author's note: Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"_Did I make the team?" I asked and headed out of the door, not waiting for a reply. The tension was building, it was just a matter of time before one of us cracked and it wasn't going to be me._

I got home and did the normal routine, made dinner, cleaned, did homework, slept.

I got up the next morning and was out the door on time, with my basketball bag, it was defiantly going to be an interesting day.

(Bella's thoughts)

Wow, I guess he really is a good basketball player, not to mention how good locking he is. I mean those green eyes, bronze- WAIT, what am I thinking he is the enemy, he didn't even want me on the team to begin with. I need music to clear my mind.

(End thoughts)

I flipped through the songs on my Ipod and found Gimme More by: Britney Spears.

It's Britney Bitch  
I see you,  
And i just wanna dance with you

Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
You got my display of affection  
Feels like no one else in the room (the room)

I turned the music up to full blast. I had the top down.

We can get down like there's no one around  
We keep on rockin, we keep on rockin'  
Cameras are flashin while we're dirty dancer  
They keep watchin, keep watchin'  
Feels like the the crowd was sayin

_[Chorus:_  
Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more _[x4_

Center of attention, even when you're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position (uh huh)  
If you're on a mission (ooh)  
You got my permission ooohhh.

I pulled my car next to a red civic and a empty space, I had some time so I decided to listen to the rest of the song.

We can get down like there's no one around  
We keep on rockin, we keep on rockin'  
Cameras are flashin while we're dirty dancer  
They keep watchin, keep watchin'  
Feels like the the crowd was sayin

_[Chorus:_  
Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more _[x4_

I just can't control myself, more  
They want more?  
Well I'll give them more (ow!)

_[Chorus (x4)_

Gimme more gimme more  
Gimme more gimme more babe  
I just want more 

Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme _[x4._

"So you want more Swan, I'll give it to you." I looked over to see a silver Volvo parked next to me, and in it was Edward Cullen. I should have realized this.

I got out form my car, shutting off the music, at I closed the top. I started walking to the school when I called over my should, "Oh by the way Cullen it's already been brought."

"Whatever Swan, just stop parking next to me."

Damn it.

Well he hasn't seen the last of me,

It's Bella, bitch.

**There is another chapter, sorry if you guys don't like Britney Spears, but it fir the chapter. Review!**


	5. Maybe?

**Author's Note: Ok you guys are great thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter! Here is the next chapter! I am not sure how much I will be able to update because of school and field hockey. I will try and update again very soon (sometime in the next two days, hopefully.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Well he hasn't seen the last of me,

It's Bella, bitch. 

School went by, no harm done. I walked into the gym, after school, to find a no one in there. _Oh yeah Coach said something about a doctor's appointment today or something like that._

I decided that I needed some more practice on my foul shots. I grabbed a basketball and went to the foul line. I shout, missed by a lot. I tried again, same result.

"Maybe it's the no noise in here." I said, maybe to the basketball?

I walked over and pulled my I pod speakers and I pod out of my gym bag and plugged it in. The song was just finishing Heartbreaker by Pat Benetar.

You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be

You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me

You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker  
Don't you mess around with me  
You're a heartbreaker  
Dream maker, love taker

Heartbreaker.

"You know it babe." A very familiar voice said, Edward Cullen. I turned around and glared at him.

"Your pretty face will freeze like that if you are not careful." He said coming up to me taking the ball from my hands and making a lay-up.

"Give me back the ball." I said, walking over to him and put my hands on the basketball. You so damn easy by Paula DeAnda started to play.

"I think not, you have to win it from me." He said leaning in, out lips millimeters apart. I closed my eyes, wanting to close the space.

"Oh you silly Bella, we can't do that just yet, only if I win." He said with the biggest smirk on his face. But I almost didn't hear him because all I could think about was _Oh my God I almost just kissed Edward Cullen._

He took the ball up to half court and started to dribble to me, when he said, "Ok lets make this quick, clean and simple, first to 10 wins. If I win you kiss me and if you win you can give me a make-over or something." _That would be fun. _Images of a pink and blue haired Edward came to mind.

The end of the song was coming as the score was 4-6, Edward. Damn it.

Ooh,Got them going crazy you see  
Uh ooh, head over heels for me ooh  
Uh ooh, weak in the knees for me boy  
Uh ooh, 'cause you so damn easy

Uh ooh,Got them going crazy you see  
Uh ooh, head over heels for me ooh  
Uh ooh, weak in the knees for me boy  
Uh ooh, 'cause you are so damn easy (no no no no no)

Don't be so damn easy (2x)

I scored twice making it 8-6. The song changed, Lips of an Angel, Hinder.

Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak.

Edward scored another basket making it 8-8.

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

It was down to this, the finial play whoever scored a basket first would be the champion once and for all. I was getting tried of these little games, myself.

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak.

Edward had the ball, he shot and SWISH! Edward won.

I really should have been upset that I had to kiss him, but the truth was I was kind of looking forward to it. I have no idea why.

'Well, well, well, it looks like little Bella isn't as good as she thinks." Did I say I wanted to kiss, I meant kill. Edward walked over to me there was only a few inches between us.

"Oh shut –up." I said looking him in the eye, bad idea. His green eyes were burning into mine with a so many emotions.

"I like them feisty." Then he kissed me.

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?

The kiss was by far the best one I have ever had. I really didn't have much to compare it to seeing I went out with Mike. HE kisses like a drooling dog, not to pleasant.

But Edward kissed me with so much fire that I was afraid to get burned, maybe that's why I can't admit that I might could probably do like him.

**Author's note: There is another chapter, I hoped you liked it. Review!**


	6. Get your freak on

**Author's note: Thanks for all of the reviews in the last chapter! Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

_But Edward kissed me with so much fire that I was afraid to get burned, maybe that's why I can't admit that I might could probably do like him_

Edward left the gym without a backwards glance. _Ok so that's how he wants to play the game, then so be it._

I shut off my I pod and left the gym and went home.

**THE NEXT DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I got to school pretty early, well earlier than usual.

The day passed in a blur, doesn't it always though when it's basketball ball season? Anyway, I went to the gym and found that the team was already in there, just shooting around.

I walked up to coach and asked, "Coach, what are we going to be working on today?" I already knew what the answer was, coach did this at least once a month.

"Running, outside." HE side then blew his whistle.

"Ok I think that you all know the drill. Partner up for running and I will give you and your partner your route for the run." As soon as this was finished, people started to partner up. Edward started to walked over to me.

"Well, well Edward I didn't think you would want to partner up with me." I said in my most innocent voice.

"Well as long as you expect no lip lock, I will be your partner." Smirking, only him.

Before I could say something back to him, coach walked up to us.

"Alright, Swan, Cullen, you two get the trail through the woods, half way to the La Push beach and then back. GO when you are ready."

I turned my head to look over at Edward, but he wasn't there, instead I heard something in my ear.

"Oh and last time I checked, it's Edward bitch."

I looked over at him and had my mouth open. He really didn't call me a bitch, no more than I had to him, but the fact that he used my comeback against me. That was the last straw Edward Cullen was going to get it.

_**ON THE RUN!!!!!!!!!!**_

We both started out at the same pace, I listening to my music and Edward listen to the music that nature made.

I was half way through Get your freak on by Missy Eliot, when Edward stopped running. At that point in time he was in front of me, I ran into him. _Great._

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you really need to stop following me, people might think that you are a stalker, not that they could blame you."

I didn't say anything to him, because I realized that we were at the half way point, time to turn around.

I started to jog back and started to play the music again, Gimme More came on.

"Bella, I can hear that music, you do know that right? It can really damage your ears if you keep listening to it that loud. Did you realize that I am shouting to you right now? NO probably not because that music is way too loud. A hearing"- I turned around and pulled the head phones out of my ears, he was really starting to piss me off.

"Edward, can you please just shut up for 5 minutes?" I stepped closer to him, close the already small gap. Inches between us.

"Bella, I would like to see you try to make me shut up." He smirked, millimeters

"With pleasure." I closed that gap once and for all and kissed him.

I caught him off guard, because he was stiff, then he relaxed. I put my arms around his neck, his hands on my waist. _He is one good kisser._

I moved my hands down to his chest, set them there for a second then lightly pushed him away. HE looked stunned, just standing there.

I smiled sweetly at him and said, "I beg to differ Edward," I stepped close to him and put my lips to his ear and said, "It's Bella Bitch." And with that I took off running.

**Ok that's it for now! Review and hopefully I will be able to update very soon!**


	7. Hands off

**Author's note: Thanks for all of the reviews! Here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I smiled sweetly at him and said, "I beg to differ Edward," I stepped close to him and put my lips to his ear and said, "It's Bella Bitch." And with that I took off running.

The next couple of days went by without so much as a glance in Edward's general direction, that was until Biology Friday afternoon.

I walked into the Biology room and walked over to my seat, only to notice that there were already books put on that lab bench. I went up to Mr. Banter and asked him, "Mr. Banter, there are books on my lab bench, were would you like me to sit?"

"Bella, you can sit next to Edward." My face dropped and to think that I was having a good day. I walked over to the empty seat next to Edward and sat down.

I could feel his eyes on me the whole time and it was horrible. There was this undying need to reach out and touch him.

Mr. Banter started the lecture and I was immediately lost in my thoughts until I felt something slip in between my hands, it was a note, from Edward.

Bella, meet my outside in 5 minutes, outside the bathrooms.

I decided to play his little game. The teacher told us to read the next section, which I already did. I walked up to his desk and asked, "Mr. Banter I can please use the bathroom?"

"Yes Bella just fill out a pass." I filled one out and was gone. I went to the bathrooms and stood against the wall, waiting to see what kind of trouble Edward was going to get himself into this time around.

I saw him walk around the corner, he smirked at me.

"Bella we really can't be meeting up like this, it will turn into the school scandal." Edward said, pinning me up against the wall. He had my wrist in his hands

"Well then maybe you should learn to keep your hands off of me." I said back and looked over at one of my wrists.

"With pleasure." HE let my wrists go and crashed his lips to mine. IT was to quick for my liking.

"Come to dinner with me tonight."

"You better one, keep your hands and lips off of me and you better pick me up at 7."

**There is the next chapter, sorry it's short, I will try and make the next chapter longer.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	8. Laws of Attraction

**Author's note: YAY!!!! 106 reviews, and this is only chapter 8, you guys are amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"You better one, keep your hands and lips off of me and you better pick me up at 7."

After that class the rest of the day went by pretty quick, one I was very excited for practice and two for the date tonight. I still can't believe that I am going to go on a date with Edward Cullen. Oh well, it's kind of funny the way things work out sometimes.

School got out at its usual time and I walked it over to the gym. Practice didn't start for another half an hour, who knew that it took boys so long to get changed? I started shooting foul shoots and kept missing.

"Dang it." I muttered under my breath and walked over to go and get the basketball. I got the ball and went back to the line. I held the ball trying to think of the best way to get the ball in the net.

I felt a pair of warm hands move the basketball into place and they helped me shoot, swish. The ball went into the net no problem.

I turned my head to look at the person behind me, the one and only Edward Cullen. He was smiling down at me, it made me smile back.

"Thank you." I said, instead of responding his smile got much wider. Taking this advantage, I completely turned my body; I was completely imprisoned in his arms. I quickly gave him a peck on the check and left his warm arms.

I went to go get the ball, to put it back on the rack. After I was done with this the rest of the team started to come into the gym, followed by a very angry coach. I have never seen that shade of purple on someone's face before.

"Who did this to my car?" He screamed, he held up a whole thing of wet soggy toilet paper, it was gross. He didn't even give us time to answer before saying, "You are all running, the same as last time, only take the one of the mini first aid kits." He left the gym paper towels and all.

I grabbed the first aid kit and walked out of the gym. It was actually nice out today, warm about 70 with the sun. I was wearing shorts and a tank top. I was very glad that we were running through the woods.

Edward came up next to me and took the first aid kit form my hands. I looked over at him and smiled, I got one in return. I took off running. It was amazing. I was going faster then I ever had before. The wind in my face, the sun in the sky about me-

The next thing I realize I am on the ground and I have this pain in my back and on my legs.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward was kneeing next to my, worry was all over his beautiful face.

'No. my back and legs hurt." I said trying to sit up, it hurt a lot.

I didn't expect Edward to pick me up and carry me to two trees logs and set my down, but he did.

"Bella put out your legs." I did.

Edward took one of them in his hand and pulled out gaze pads out of the kit. He wiped all the blood off and did the same to the other leg.

"Bella I need you to trust me. Lye down on your stomach and let me look at your back. My dad is a doctor and I am training to be one."

I didn't say back to him, I just went on my stomach and I heard him knee next to me.

Neither of us moved or talked for what seemed like forever, then he spoke quietly.

"Bella, the cut isn't very high on you back, but I do need to lift up your shirt, is that ok?"

"Yes." I said, some what uncertain. He paused for a moment and then I felt his hands move the shirt up about 3 inches then it stopped.

He ran is fingers down me back, I shivered. HE touch was like fire on my skin, amazing. I felt him wipe away the blood then put a band aid on the cut.

"Umm, Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"You have small cuts along your neck and shoulders, do you want-"

"That's fine Edward."

Almost just after I said this I felt his hands run along my neck and shoulders, again the fire felt amazing. He finished to soon for my liking but he didn't stop went he was done. He ran his hands down my back and then back up again, It felt amazing. He did this a few more time before he stopped. I never wanted it to end.

He helped me back up and then looked down at my hands, more cuts.

He just smiled and shook his head. He placed more band aids on my skin.

"Don't stop." I said after he was done with my hands.

"Bella we have to get back."

I didn't argue with him. He helped me stand up but I purposely feel into his arms. Our lips were inches apart.

"Bella if I didn't know you better I would say that you were asking for something." His eyes were burning into mine.

"Well maybe you don't know me so well." Then I kissed him. It held the same fire that was there in his touched only a thousand times stronger.

I defiantly never wanted this to end.

**Ok I think that this is one of the longest chapters, or maybe it just looks this way on word. Oh well, please review, you guys have been great on the reviews so thanks again. Oh and I just read this really good book called Tantalize by: Cynthia Leitich Smith. It was a really good book and I thought that it was kind of like Twilight, so you might want to check that out next time you are at Barnes and Noble! **


	9. The Date Part 1

**Ok my reviewers are the best ever! This chapter and the next( Entitle The date part 1 / 2) is for you guys. I have 133 reviews on this story and it is doing much better than I thought it would ever do and I owe that all to you guys. If you guys ever have any ideas for the story then just let me know and I will try to put them into the story line, if it fits. **

**But although most of you guys who read the story like it a lot, there are some people who don't and they write nasty reviews about the way that my Bella and Edward act. I do realize that this is flaming and that it is excepted, but if you don't like how I write or how characters act then I ask that you please keep it to yourself and not to post it in a review. I put this in my summary 'If you don't like it, don't read it.' (This has nothing to do with my spelling, because it's bad, but it is slowly getting better.) There really isn't any of the not liking of my story through the signed reviews but through the anonymous reviews. I do like to hear what everyone thinks of the story just not through making fun of my Bella and Edward. I really don't want to have to disable the anonymous reviews, but I will if I feel that it is necessary. If you guys have any questions, comments, or anything that you want to bring up with me about that story, then just leave me a personal message and I will try my best to answer any questions that you may have.**

**Oh and before I got side tracked, a lot of you had questions about what happened to Bella. Well she fell, shocker. Sorry that I didn't make it very clear in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"_Well maybe you don't know me so well." Then I kissed him. It held the same fire that was there in his touched only a thousand times stronger._

_I defiantly never wanted this to end._

I got home later that afternoon and realized that I had two hours before Edward came to pick me up for our date. There was only one problem, I had no idea where we were going or what we are going to do. Just my luck.

I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed my bathroom bag. I went to go and take a shower, hopefully to sort all of this out. I had no problem removing the band aids and found that they were no longer need. The flow of blood had stopped.

I got into the shower and started to wash my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. I was half way through conditioning when I remembered the slight problem about the date. I finished up in the shower and dried off.

I wrapped the towel around my body and went back to my room. I started to taking stuff out of my gym bag, looking for my hair brush. I was taking out my jeans from school went I noticed sitting on top of them was an envelope with my name on it. _He is sly. _

I lifted the envelope and opened it with great ease. The letter on the inside read,

Bella,

I Realized that I never told you were we are going on our date. Well incase you are running around your room like a chicken with your head cut off, I thought it was only fair to let you know were we are going.

We are going to a casual dinner, no need to dress up for me. 

See you at 7,

Edward.

P.S. Please don't be 'fashionably' late.

I read the note two times more before finally putting it down next to my I home. I plugged my I pod in and Souja Boy started to play, of course I just had to do the dance to it.

I was dancing around when I saw the perfect top hanging in my closest. I stopped mid 'Superman' move, to grab it. Well actually it was move of a shirt-dress. It was royal blue, made of silk, really simple. Prefect to wear, especially when Edward couldn't keep his hands off of me.

**Ok I do realize that there isn't a lot of chapter here, but this is part one of the date. It's more of just a Filler chapter. I am going to update tomorrow because NO SCHOOL or field hockey. Tuesday then looks kind of iffy because I have a field hockey game, Bones and House, and the ever non important homework.**


	10. The date Part 2

**Author's note: Thanks for all of the reviews! Here is the date part 2!!!!**

**Here is the link to Bella's date dress: ****http://www2. shoes: ****http://www2. I own nothing!**

I was dancing around when I saw the perfect top hanging in my closest. I stopped mid 'Superman' move, to grab it. Well actually it was move of a shirt-dress. It was royal blue, made of silk, really simple. Prefect to wear, especially when Edward couldn't keep his hands off of me.

I was looking around in my closet for the prefect pair of shoes to go with my dress when I found them. Blue and Silver pumps. I put them on, grabbed my silver clutch and went downstairs.

Charlie had to work late tonight, I was very thankful for that. I could defiantly live with out the whole boy to girls father talk.

Anyway, just as I was down the last step, the door bell rang. I walked over to the front door.

I opened the door, thinking Edward, but got Mike.

"Umm, Hi Mike?" I said, very confused about my ex.

"Hey Bella." Well this is awkward.

"Do you need something Mike?" I was getting annoyed.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight and seeing that you are already dressed, and so am I. Well I just thought-" I have had enough of his rambling.

"Mike look, it didn't work out between us and for your information I am going out with Edward tonight." I smiled when I said his name, how long have I been doing that for? I wonder….

"Oh ok," He doesn't take rejection well, I guess. "Were is he taking you?" Does he ever give up?

"I think to the drive in and nmaybe dinner. Mike I honestly have no idea."

Mike looked over my outfit and gave me a doubtful look.

"Yeah sure Bella, but do you really-" Mike was cut off, not be me, but by Edward. My night in shining armor.

"Well Mike if she really didn't want to go out with me tonight, then would she have said yes?"

Mike was speechless. I took this opportunity to close the door behind me and to make sure that it was locked. Side-stepping Mike I made my way over to Edward.

Wearing a black silk shirt, and dark wash jeans, he looked pretty hot.

I walked over to him, but being me I tripped over a small rock and fell into Edward's arms. He caught me no problem.

"Falling for me already?" Smirking. I really just wanted to wipe that smart ass smirk off of his face.

"You wish." I did.

He chuckled and put me back upright. When he pulled his hands from my waist, I saw a single write rose.

"For you." He said, handing me the rose.

I took the rose and smiled up at him. He took my hand and walked me to the Volvo and we were off, leaving Mike in the dust.

Or so we thought.

Edward told me in the car that we were going to the drive in Movie Theater, in Forks.

We go there and it turned out that it was an old horror movie, Children of the Corn. Seriously, what is it with boys and constantly wanting you in their arms?

**( A/N For any of you that have not seen Children of the Corn, don't feel bad. That was probably one of the scariest movies I have ever seen. IF you want to see and never have, please take Edward for company.)**

The opening credits rolled in and Edward and I moved to the back seat of the Volvo. Scandalous? Not really, I was to into the movie to even realize that Edward was there half of the time.

About a quarter of the way through the movie I really started to get scared. At one point were there was a surprise dead body in the road I grabbed Edwards hands. He laced out fingers together and put his other arm around my shoulders. I put my head on his shoulder.

A half way through the movie, I was really starting to get scared and I don't scare easy. At one point I let go of Edward's hands to wrap my arms around him neck and put my head to his chest. He pulled me onto my lap.

The children in the small town were looking for the last two adults and hiding in the fields when, there was a knock on the window, I jumped and almost hit my head on the sealing. Edward did the same.

Both Edward and I looked over to the window and noticed that Mike was standing there with Jessica Stanley.

"Mike what do you want?" I asked him after the window was rolled down.

"I was just coming over here to say hi with Jess, because we recognized the car." Mike said with a smile on his face. _Yeah ok Mike whatever you say._

"Well Hello but I am afraid that we really should get going, Bella wanted to get home early tonight."

"Well ok Bye." Jessica said leading Mike away. Edward rolled up the window but not before we could bother hear Jessica say 'Really Mike, can you ever stop looking at her?"

I flushed red, how embarrassing. Edward chuckled and then turned to look at me.

"Bella, you really do look wonderful tonight." I was touched.

"Thank you Edward." I said, putting my hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and just smiled.

After he opened his eyes, he opened the back door and carried me out bridal style. HE set me down on the passengers said and leaned down for a kiss.

"No, not yet. I told you I would come with you tonight if you kept your hands and lips off of me." I gave him a sweet smile and opened the car door.

"So I guess that, what just happened in the back seat, you can have your hands all over me." Edward grinned.

"Edward Cullen, you are such a flirt."

**After the drive to 'dinner'**

Edward parked the car on the side of the rode and came over and opened the door for me. I realized where we were, the park.

"Edward what are we doing at the park?" I asked as we walked over to the pond.

"Having dinner, without any interruptions." Edward smiled and lead me over to a blanket were there was a basket.

"So, Emerald, what's for dinner?" I asked sitting across from him on the blanket.

"Well, spaghetti, and then desert."

"I am curious, how are your cooking skills?" I asked leaning in closer to him.

"Well just taste and see." Edward pulling out the plate of spaghetti and two forks.

"My lady." HE said handing me the fork and putting the plate in between us.

I took the fork and then placed it into the spaghetti. I lifted it into my mouth and tasted.

It was really good, I'll give him that. "It's edible." HA, _Ed_ible, I will defiantly have to use that later.

"I am glad." We ate in silence, up until Edward said, "Bella, you have something on your face."

I lifted the napkin that was on my lap and wiped around my mouth.

"Nope still there."

I wiped again.

"Bella," He sighed. "I would get it for your you but there is that silly little rule about me not being able to touch you so I really can't."

"Edward just get it off." I sighed.

He stood up and walked around to sit next to me. He sat down and I turned my body to fully face him. I closed my eyes not really knowing what to expect. I felt one of his hands move to the back of my neck and he said "Bella, don't move."

I sat perfectly still and I expect his hand to come and wipe away whatever it was on my face. Then his lips where on my, the electricity flowed through my veins. When he pulled away, I opened my eyes to find his smiling at me.

"What, there was lips gloss there and it was bothering me for the longest time."

"Come here." I put my hand to the back of his neck to kiss him again. Oh yes, he was defiantly edible.

**Ok there is, I think, my longest chapter so far. They are most likely not all going to be this long but I wanted to write out the whole date in one chapter. I really think that the earliest that I can update will be Wednesday, because tomorrow school, field hockey, bones and house. So I will try for tomorrow but most likely Wednesday. Review and thanks for all of them so far! **


	11. Chocolate

**Ok this chapter is short, but it's an update! Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Come here." I put my hand to the back of his neck to kiss him again. Oh yes, he was defiantly edible.

Edward pulled away and smiled at me.

"Does this mean that I can kiss you, at my pressure?"

"Well, I guess so."

"Good." He stood and walked around to the other side of the blanket and sat down.

"Close your eyes Bella." I did.

In a few seconds I felt something cold and hard against my lips. I opened and tasted chocolate. I bit down and let the sweet chocolate covered strawberry melt in my mouth. I opened my eyes to find Edward smiling at me.

"Open up." I said taking a strawberry and putting it to his lips. But me being ungraceful dropped the strawberry on his shirt leaving a spot of chocolate.

"Opps." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Bella Swan I would run if I were you." I stood up and started to run. I knew that Edward was faster than me, he was playing hand to get.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

I was on the ground with Edward on top of me. He smiled and looked into my eyes.

"As I said Bella you are going to get it."

"Oh really." I challenged and put my arms around his neck.

"Yup." His lips were on mine. After he pulled away, many seconds later, he said.

"Yum, chocolate."

**OK there is the next chapter. Sorry it's wicked short but I have like no time to update, I will try for tomorrow. Well time to go and eat then watch BONES and HOUSE!! Obsessive, I think so.**


	12. PANIC

**YAY AUTHOR"S NOTE!!!! Just kidding, lol. I am in a really good mood so I think that I will try and write a some what long chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews 215 holy cow!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Yup." His lips were on mine. After he pulled away, many seconds later, he said.

"Yum, chocolate."

Edward drove me home soon after the chocolate strawberry incident. They are definitely my favorite food. We pulled up to the house in no time, what so ever.

"Thanks for taking me out tonight Edward. I am very glad that I came." I smiled over at him and blushed. Wait what, since when do I do that?!?!

"It was no problem Bella."

"That's good." I then kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car. Before I could close the door Edward asked me, "Bella who's car is in the drive way?"

I looked behind me to see the twin sister to my car, only this one was rd with black interior. No way, it couldn't be-

"BELLA!" I heard my twin sisters Alice and Rose call from the door way.

"Bye Edward." Shutting the door and running up to my sisters.

Alice, Rose, and I are fraternal triplets but because our parents are divorced Alice and Rose live, or I think lived, with my mom in Phoenix.

"OH MY GOSH! What are you guys doing here?" I asked hugging them both.

'Well, you know how mom got remarried to that dork Phil?" Alice asked me.

"Well Alice and I decided to come and live with you and dad. Which I think was a good idea be the looks of that guy you were with in the Volvo." Rose said, with a wink.

"Yeah, he's on the basketball team." I said blushing, again.

"Really, the schools boy's varsity?" Alice asked.

"Nope, the Boys and Girl varsity team." I said smugly.

"Wait, what?" They both said at the same time.

"I am no the team because the girls team got cut." I said.

"Wow. Bella. I would go out for the team to if they all looked like that." Rose said, which was funny because she has not to much balance.

"Well I guess that you guys could meet the rest of the team tomorrow at school, but for now lets go inside." I said walking up to the front door.

The rest of the night was spent talking and laughing about everything. Morning came before we new it.

**THE NEXT DAY!!!!!!!!**

We walked out the front door to find Rose's car in the drive way also. She had the same kind of car as me and Alice but Rose's was flashier. The black paint with red flames and sliver interior really did it for Charlie.

"Teenage girls." He grumbled and went off to work. I pulled out my I pod and up on some Panic! At the Disco.

I pulled out first then Alice and finally Rose.

We made it to school in no time and found three parking spaces in a row. To my right was Rose, I think she passed Alice along the way, and on my left was my favorite silver Volvo.

I got out of my car to find Edward standing next to his talking to two people guys.

"Bella come here." I did.

"You know Jasper and Emmett, for basketball?"

"Yeah and these are my twin sisters Alice and Rose." I told Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

**I realize that this is short but I have to study then America's next top model and Gossip Girl are on. REVIEW!!!**


	13. Action, Action, We Want Action

**Author's Note: Ok I haven't updated in a couple days but that's because I have been wicked busy, this is a short chapter but bear with me. Thanks for all of the reviews. I am thinking about starting a new story either today or possible sometime next week, were everyone is vampires. Tell me what you think. Thanks for all of your reviews, they mean so much to me!! OH and by the way the title on the last chapter was suppose to say **_**Pan!c! **_** but that didn't work out, just in case any of you were wondering. **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

"Yeah and these are my twin sisters Alice and Rose." I told Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

This is going to be interesting. I can al reading see something happening between Alice and Jasper. Rose and Emmet go are getting this love fever. I was too busy looking at Edward and making theses observations that I really didn't notice, until the bell rang that it was just Edward and I left.

"Bella, are you coming to class?"

"Yeah." I said taking his hand and walking to first period.

The whole day was very boring and it didn't really help that there was no basketball today.

School got out and I started to walk to my car went I felt someone grab me from behind and push me against one of the schools back walls.

I looked up to see Edward.

"Bella." He said putting his lips on mine, making me go dizzy. He tasted like chocolate.

We were in a full make out session and we must have been there for a while.

My arms were around Edward's neck and I was playing with hair at the nape of his neck. His hands were entangled in my long brown hair.

I was proven correct that we were making out for a while because I heard someone clear there throat and looked up to see Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmet, all looking at us. Alice and Rose both had the looks of I heard someone clear there throat and looked up to see Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmet, all looking at us. Alice and Rose both had the looks of _You are so going to tell us about this later._ Jasper and Emmet just looked at Edward with approving smiles on both of there faces.

"Did you guys need something?" I asked best I could, Edward was trailing kiss down and up my neck like no one was there.

"Well we wanted to go home." Rose said.

"Well don't let me keep you. I am in the middle of something." Edward was still kissing my neck.

"Well ok, you two remember to use protection." Emmet said, with a huge grin on his face.

"Edward is finally getting some actions." Emmet whispered to Jasper, but Rose over heard.

"More action then you'll be getting." Rose said, leaving the other three behind.

The others left after that.

Edward had stopped kissing my neck, which was a good thing because I really could focus on anything else when he was doing that.

"Good there gone." Edward whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine.

"Now why would that be Mr. Cullen?" I asked starting to play with his hair.

"Because when you were talking I couldn't do this." Edward put his lips on mine and this time, no interruptions.

**Yes that was short but it's all that I have to time to write at this point in time. REVIEW!!!**


	14. Do It Well

**Author's note: OK Thanks for all of the reviews! Oh and in the last chapter Bella and Edward did NOT have sex. I am a strange believer in no sex before marriage. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Because when you were talking I couldn't do this." Edward put his lips on mine and this time, no interruptions.

After our intense make-out session, Edward and I went home. Me to my house, him to his.

(Bella's house)

I was pulled into the house by Alice and Rose before I could even take my coat off. We were in my room in no time. Alice put Do it well be J. Lo. on loud so Charlie wouldn't be able to hear what, or who, we are going to talk about.

(A/N Here come lyrics!)

**Do It, Do It  
You Do It, Do It  
You're Doin It Well**

(Edwards house)

"Dude," Emmet said. "Bella Swan?" Asked.

"Yeah so?"

"I thought you hated her." Jasper added.

**Here's The Thing  
I Was Minding My Own Business Doin What I Do  
I Wasnt Tryina Look For Anything  
All Of A Sudden Couldnt Take My Eyes Off You  
I Didnt Even Know If You Could Tell  
That You Had Me In A Daze  
Sayin 'What The Hell'  
Here's My Name, Number  
Baby Just Hit My Cell  
Loving Everything You Do  
Cuz You Do It Well  
Dont Know What You Got Me Thinkin**

"Bella, You hate Edward, or so I thought." Rose said.

"Unless you make out with the people you hate inf forks."

"That would be awkward." I told Alice.

**You Aint Even Tryina Play Me Boy  
Cuz You're So Good, And You're So Fine  
Got Me Sayin Crazy Things, Listen**

"Why wouldn't I like Bella?"

"I really have no idea, but you should really come out and tell everyone this other wise it's going to be a mess." Jasper said.

"Who long have you liked her, Edward?" Emmett asked.

**I Aint Ever Met A Man Like That  
I Aint Ever Fell So Far, So Fast  
You Can Turn Me On, Throw Me Off Track  
Boy You Do It, Do It  
You Do It, Do It  
You're Doin It Well**

"I just started to like him, we've been on one date." I smiled at the thought of chocolate strawberries.

"Well lets change that. We are going on a triple date with Edward, Emmett and Jasper tonight." Rose said reaching for the phone.

**I Aint Ever Met A Man Like That  
I Aint Ever Fell So Far, So Fast  
You Can Turn Me On, Throw Me Off Track  
Boy You Do It, Do It  
You Do It, Do It  
You're Doin It Well**

"One date man?! We need to change that." Emmett said, a growing smile on his face.

"We are going on a date with the girls tonight." Jasper said.

**Let Me Tell You How Its Gonna Go  
You And Me, Gonna Need A Little Privacy  
I Dont Wanna Do The Dance, No Do-Si-Do  
I need A One Woman Man 7 Days A Week  
Quit Tryina Play It Cool  
Boy Make Your Move  
I Told You How It Is  
Nothin To Lose  
You Been Starin Over Here All Night For Free  
And I Aint Takin No Cash Or Credit, Just A Guarantee  
There Aint Nobody Else But Me Boy**

_Ring, Ring, Ring. _ Rose was on the phone.

"Hi Emmett, I was wondering if you, Edward and Jasper wanted to go to the movies with me, Bella, and Alice tonight?"

**You Aint Even Tryina Play Me Boy  
Cuz You're So Good, And You're So Fine  
Got Me Sayin Crazy Things, Listen**

"Yeah Rose that would be great, your house 6:30. Bye." Emmet hung up the phone.

"Guys we are going on a date tonight."

"Sorry Emmet, I don't float that boat." Jasper said, with a straight face.

"No, with Rose, Bella, and Alice." Emmett said.

**I Aint Ever Met A Man Like That  
I Aint Ever Fell So Far, So Fast  
You Can Turn Me On, Throw Me Off Track  
Boy You Do It, Do It  
You Do It, Do It  
You're Doin It Well**

"Really, oh my gosh I am going out with Jasper!" Alice was dancing around the room.

"Come on lets get ready." Rose said.

"Where are we going?" I asked, opening my closet.

**I Aint Ever Met A Man Like That  
I Aint Ever Fell So Far, So Fast  
You Can Turn Me On, Throw Me Off Track  
Boy You Do It, Do It  
You Do It, Do It  
You're Doin It Well**

"The movies." Emmett answered.

"The drive in?" I asked.

'Yeah, were else is there?" Emmett answered.

**Luda...   
Can nobody do it quite like me  
nope, hit it just right through the night like me  
have em' out a site and invite like three  
to hit the night life they say, 'Ay papi!'  
'Ay mami!' it's nice to meet ya'  
'Me gustan hermosas señoritas'  
I love how you shake your distinctive features  
My name's Ludacris and I'd like to freak it  
They say no 'parar' do it again  
and you know me so I'm like muy bien  
I'm the 'numero uno, rico hombre'   
Baby feel this and 'grita mi nombre  
toda la noche'  
kno' you won't say skip the fo'play  
sip some Rose  
either that or some Veuve Clicquot  
and on that note, 'Adios amigos'**

I felt a small smile come up on my face.

"Oh ok cool." I said.

"Yeah, Bella wear those Jeans they look really good on you." Alice said.

**Baby no need For False Pretenses  
Think You Just Shocked Me To My Senses  
Everything That You Do Feels Right  
Do It, Do It  
Do It, Do It All Night**

"Dude, Jasper calm down it's just a date, you look fine." I said.

"I realize, but I really like Alice." HE blushed.

Wow.

**Baby no need For False Pretenses  
Think You Just Shocked Me To My Senses  
Everything That You Do Feels Right  
Do It, Do It  
Do It, Do It All Night**

"Come on guys, they are going to be here any minute." Rose said from down stairs.

I turned off the light and I walked down the stairs behind Alice.

**I Aint Ever Met A Man Like That  
I Aint Ever Fell So Far, So Fast  
You Can Turn Me On, Throw Me Off Track  
Boy You Do It, Do It  
You Do It, Do It  
You're Doin It Well**

"Let's go Emmett!" I yelled and Emmet smoothly jumped into the back of the pick-up truck.

Jasper peeled out of the drive way.

**I Aint Ever Met A Man Like That  
I Aint Ever Fell So Far, So Fast  
You Can Turn Me On, Throw Me Off Track  
Boy You Do It, Do It  
You Do It, Do It  
You're Doin It Well**

**There is the next chapter, yes I had to put the lyrics in there. Sorry. Review!!**


	15. Hellogoodbye

**I am so sorry I haven't update sooner; I have been really busy, as in learning the whole map of Africa, no lie for history. Oh and I am posting a new story called Next Top Vampire. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Let's go Emmett!" I yelled and Emmett smoothly jumped into the back of the pick-up truck.

Jasper peeled out of the drive way.

Bella's house!

I heard the car pull up and I looked out the window. It was a pick up truck. Rose, Alice, and I walked out of the door and over to the truck. Ina flash Edward was helping me get into the back of the truck. I started to climb in when I slipped and Edward caught me in his arms. I looked up at him and smiled.

"You really need to stop doing that." Edward said, a smirk playing on his face.

"Well I like it when you catch me, in your arms." I said, I really wanted to kiss him right then and there.

"Oh, I want to listen to that song!" Emmett exclaimed from the other side of the truck bed. I saw that Rose was sitting on his lap and Emmett's voice was muffled by Roses lips on his.

So much for no action.

I laughed lightly, and got into the back.

Alice started to play with the radio in the cab of the truck, until she came to a song that she liked.

Stronger by Mr. West.

"Hey, what about Hellogoodbye?" Emmett asked coming up for air.

'You can hellogoodbye this Emmett." Alice said, flashing a not so nice finger and everyone started to laugh, all but Emmett and Rose. This was probably because they were kissing again.

I looked up and Edward and saw him looking at me, I blushed. What is with all of this blushing?

"Oh my silly Bella." Edward said kissing me lightly on the lips.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked, eyes burning into mine.

"Kiss me." I said, taking what was mine.

The rest of the way to the drive in. The same place that Edward and I had our first date. Tonight they were playing two horror movies, The Others and The Blaire Witch Project.

After parking the Truck, Edward pulled out a blanket and sat against the tail gate, I sat between his legs, Alice and Rose did the same.

It was going to be a fun night.

**Ok that's it for right now. I am starting on Next Top Vampire. Review on this and the new story will be up very soon (as in like tonight!)**


	16. Out of this town

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have no time what so ever. I am going to try and also update America's Next Top Vampire. Thank for all of the reviews on both stories. Ok this is the last chapter! I am very sorry to say that but it is. I really hope that you guys enjoyed this story and like all of my new ones that are out/coming out. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Oh and the two movies that they are going to be watching are The Other and The Blair Witch Project.**

After parking the Truck, Edward pulled out a blanket and sat against the tail gate, I sat between his legs, Alice and Rose did the same.

It was going to be a fun night.

The Others opening credits rolled and I looked up at Edward.

"Edward?" I asked looking up into his pure green eyes.

"Yes Bella?"

"Are you scared?" I almost laughed when saying this.

"Bella the only thing that scares me is losing you." His eyes were burning into mine.

"Edward, you could never lose me." I meant every word.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward." I broke away from his eyes and looked over at the other 4. They were all caught in there magical moment. From there on out I knew that Edward and I would always be together and the same goes from Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

I looked back at Edward and saw that he was smiling at me. I smiled back and kissed him on the lips, making the promise clear.

We'll cover our tracks, tell a couple white lies.  
Make sure we got a good alibi and by the time they catch on,  
we'll be outa their sight.  
Long gone baby.

**OK that was it. Sorry if you thought it was over to soon but I really couldn't drag it out much longer.**


End file.
